


Wandering Ghost...

by LampLight143



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Celebrations, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Christmas, Crying, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Depression, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel bad for writing this-, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memory Loss, Minecraft, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Moobloom Toby Smith | Tubbo, New Years, Other, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovered Memories, References to Depression, Repressed Memories, Sad, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad and Happy, Suicide Attempt, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: Tommy was just kicked out of his own home... By his best friend none the less!The teen misses his home and all his friends... All he has is his dead older brother.But what's the point...? Why be here if everything is already gone...-------------------------------------------------------TW: PTSD and mentions of Suicide (Please read tags for warnings)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 54
Kudos: 1124





	1. The Sunset

TW: Suicide

\-------------------------------------------

It was Christmas… 

But Tommy was alone this year for Christmas. 

Tommy hated being alone. It was Christmas and he was all alone for the very first time. He used to play around in the snow with Tubbo. Or Eat some treats made by Niki- Or sing Christmas songs with Wilbur and Philza and annoying Techno while they all sing. Christmas would just be a time he would get along with anyone… Tommy would even get along with Dream and his friends. He smiled at the memories… He wished he could make more. Be with his friends and make more memories. Or just be around people in general… Tommy just wanted to have a good time. Even if it was just a day. Just one simple day with his friends and family- One day when they weren’t fighting with each other and one day when his family was actually together… But Tommy couldn’t have that could he…?

He hated it… Yeah he had Wilbur. Yeah he had the choice to talk to Techno. Either of his brothers would be willing to talk to him… Maybe one more than the other but still. Heck! He could even go to his dad, Philza. But he didn’t want to do anything like that. He felt like he couldn’t go to his family anymore. He just- he didn’t know how to feel other than that empty hole in his chest. He was kicked out of his home. The home he sacrificed so much to build. He sacrificed so much- Only to get kicked out by his best friend. To be called selfish and to be ripped away of everything he cared about. He was left for dead in a land he didn’t know anything about. If Wilbur hadn’t been there and saw Tommy getting exiled he would’ve had no one here with him. He would have just been all alone. 

So Tommy just sat there on a cliff. His legs pressed against the chest, his arms hugging his legs as tightly as possible. He felt so small… He felt like the one thing he never wanted to be. He felt like just a boy- Just a boy who had nothing. Tommy sat there facing towards the sunset behind the sea line, a jukebox playing a random disc he had found in a chest in a village. But it wasn’t as happy as the discs he used to have. The sunset wasn’t as fun to watch as it was before. But Tommy had lost the will to care… He lost the will to care about the discs or anything else. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to be friends with Tubbo again. He wanted to be accepted and just be a kid. He just wanted to have the life he used to have. No war, no hardships, and have a supported roof over his head. He wanted L’manburg… 

He wanted Tubbo… 

“How did it all go wrong…?” Tommy whispered to himself as he looked at the sunset. All he could wonder was if Tubbo was watching the sunset too. He wondered if his ex-best friend still watched the sunset from time to time even when he wasn’t there with him. But Tommy was quick to shake the thought away as he looked at the ocean. The waves crashed against the rocks below him as he closed his eyes. The sound was almost deafening. But it wasn’t loud enough to drown out the voices in Tommy’s head. The area around him smelled like salt and it tickled his nose a bit, Tommy having to dig his nose into the bandanna warped around his neck. 

“He’s probably forgotten about me already… Tubbo probably isn’t even watching the sunset tonight… Being the president and all... And if he was he probably found someone to watch it with. Replaced me already,” Tommy said, talking to himself again. “The big man doesn’t need me anymore…” He continued sadly as he felt a tear go down his cheek. Tommy didn’t care if he cried anymore. He didn’t care about anything really.

Tommy then had a thought… He crawled over to the edge of the cliff and sat there, his legs dangling from the edge as he looked down at the rocks below him. He was never one to be afraid of heights. Now looking down from the cliff he felt at ease. A calm feeling wrapped around him as he sat there his legs swinging back and forth. If someone were to push him off the ledge… Whether it be someone else or himself. He wouldn’t complain. He would actually be happy. The thought of just being able to leave and live a happy life as a ghost was great. Tommy remembered how Wilbur was… The man couldn’t even remember any of the bad memories… He was just happy and kind all the time. Tommy couldn’t help but think about having that. Being a carefree ghost and being able to go wherever you want, being able to be happy all the time, and being able to be everyone’s friend. 

He couldn’t help but think about it as he stared down at the rocks below…

“Tommy…? What are you doing at the edge of the cliff? I thought we were supposed to be working on our new house. We can’t be living in a dirt house forever you know,” He heard a voice call but Tommy just sighed. He knew it was his ghost of a brother. His voice was the only voice other than his own that he heard around here. He heard Wilbur walk up towards him and from the corner of his eyes he saw Wilbur sit right next to him. The older male was looking down at his feet as he swung them backwards and forwards while humming a random tune. “So are you just watching the sunset…?” And Tommy just hummed a yes and Wilbur nodded looking over at the sun that was just barely peeking over the sea line.

“Hey Wilbur…? Can I ask you something?” Tommy called and Wilbur was quick to turn to the blonde. He couldn’t see Tommy's face as his bangs covered them. “I- What if I left for a little bit. Only for a few minutes or so I’ll be gone. After that I’ll be back and be with you forever. We can just be happy and hang out… We can be happy brothers again and not have a care in the world… Just me and you. Like the old times,” Tommy said and Wilbur just tilted his head to the side in confusion. Tommy waited for him to ask questions as he looked down at the cliff, slowly shifting closer and closer to the ledge. 

“But isn’t that what we’re doing now? Just us! Hanging out! You and me! Tommy and Wilbur! The mad lads!” Wilbur cheered happily and Tommy let out a dry laugh, never taking his eyes off of the rocks. He knew the male wouldn’t understand completely. He knew things probably wouldn’t be completely understood in the man’s head… But it was worth a shot. He had to know what Tommy was planning even if he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. “Also- What do you mean you’re leaving-? I don’t want you to go…”

“It’s only going to be for a little bit. Maybe not even a few minutes. Maybe just a few seconds… I honestly don’t know. But if I do go… Wilbur,” Tommy paused looking over at his older brother who looked back at Tommy. The man was surprised to see Tommy crying, tears pouring down his face as he looked at his brother. But even when Tommy was crying he was smiling up at his brother, all hope lost in his eyes. “Promise me when I get back… When I get back you’ll be here. You’ll be here at this cliff- A-and we can be brothers… We can be the mad lads we can be anything you want- We’ll live together and we don’t have to worry about anything else.”

“Of course I’d wait for you… I’ll wait here right on this cliff… I wait for you as long as I have to until you come back. I’m never leaving you Tommy. You're my brother…” Wilbur said and Tommy just smiled a bit wider at that. He looked down at the cliff then back at Wilbur. His heart was beating so hard and his body felt like it wanted to move on its own. The urge to just move a few feet forward was taking him over. But he had to make sure Wilbur would be there. He had to make sure that at least someone wouldn’t leave him… “Where are you going Tommy? Where you’re going… Can I come with you?” 

“Just somewhere Wilbur… I won’t be far. Just wait here ok? I’ve got to go alone though...” Tommy said and Wilbur nodded with a smile. It hurt Tommy’s heart a bit as he looked away from his brother and towards the rocks and crashing water below. He sighed and looked at Wilbur one last time. “Hey Wilbur…? Can you close your eyes for a few minutes…? I don’t think I can go with you looking.”

“Oh! A-Alright,” Wilbur said and closed his eyes, his childish smile never leaving his face. “Just don’t be too long alright? I’m going to open them after I finish counting to one hundred,” And with that the younger let out a small chuckle. Before moving Tommy waved his hand in front of Wilbur’s face to make sure he wasn’t looking. When he got no reaction from Wilbur he sadly smiled and stood up from his spot. His toes were off the ledge and hovering over the void below him. 

He thought things through. He thought of what would happen to him if he did this. But everything led to Tommy doing this. He looked at Wilbur one last time before turning his back towards the setting sun. He threw his arms back wide, his face looking towards the orange sky. He then let his weight shift to his heels. He felt weightless as he fell backwards off the cliff. As he fell he could see his tears floating in the air above him. But as he fell he smiled all the way down. His eyes closed tightly as he waited for the inevitable. He then felt his back hit the water and the rocks. He felt pain for just a moment… A single moment. Before everything went black… 

At the top of the cliff Wilbur blinked as he opened his eyes. He looked across the land, trying to see if he could find Tommy. But he couldn’t find him anywhere. Wilbur just shrugged happily with a smile as he swung his legs back and forth humming again. He waited for Tommy to get back just like he had promised. It wasn’t like he had to move. He was a ghost… It was pretty easy for him just to wait there. So he just sat there watching the sun completely set and the area around him go completely dark. 

Unknowing to Wilbur, Tommy was right there with him at the bottom of the cliff… Tommy was talking death at the bottom of the cliff… Tommy was dead just like him. The blonde looked at death… The skeleton looking spirit looking at him, his scythe in hand. Yet Tommy wasn’t scared. He knew what he signed up for as soon as he thought about jumping off the cliff. He was finally dead… It didn’t matter what Dream said- He didn’t care that Dream said he couldn’t die yet. Tommy didn’t want a future anymore. Every single time he hoped for a future he got one that he hated… One that just caused him pain. Now that he was dead… He didn’t have to worry about the future. 

“You’re early,” Death finally says, his voice echoing through the black void. 

Tommy just shrugged with a dry laugh…

“I know…”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Tubbo sighed as he was sitting at his desk inside of his house. Quackity and Fundy had left a while ago… Both still angry at the brunette for changing things up as soon as Dream showed up to take Tommy away. Tubbo sighed as he rubbed his temples, shoving the papers that were on the table away from him. He sat back in his chair and looked out the window. The sun was setting over the mountains making Tubbo sit up in his chair. He smiled as he got out of his chair and walked towards the door. He ran towards the tree and as soon as he saw the bench he happily sat down, his back hitting against the wooden bench. 

“Hey Tommy can you put the di-” Tubbo started as he looked next to him but then stopped right in his tracks. His voice died quickly, as words got caught in his throat. Tears started pushing at the back of Tubbo’s eyes when he saw the empty seat next to him. His hands started to shake as he tore his gaze away from the empty seat. The silence was killing him as the world around him got darker and darker.

At that moment Tubbo remembered that his friend was gone… 

He was gone because of him… 

“I… I wonder if he’s watching the sunset too…” Tubbo said to himself as he looked out at the sunset.


	2. His Navy Blue Eyes

Christmas was over and everyone was cleaning up. It was still cold outside but it wasn’t frigid enough to be unbearable. It was nice… Fundy, Niki, and Eret were taking down the stuff around the tree while Dream and Sapnap went around to take down all of the other decorations scattered across the town. Quackity and Ranboo were trying to clear out all the snow that had fallen in the middle of the paths and in front of doors, all of them struggling to walk around on the slippery ice. They all agreed to leave the tree up for a little bit longer, none of them having the heart to take it down. Bad and Skeppy on the other hand we’re making food for everyone else so they could all have a nice meal when they were done cleaning up. The change of pace made it seem like war never happened in the first place… 

Tubbo wasn’t with any of them though… He was on a boat, wearing the heaviest and warmest clothing he could find in his house. He shivered as he held a compass close to his chest, the red arrow pointing further out from sea… Just how far had Dream taken Tommy…? He asked Bad to make him a compass that pointed to Tommy at all times. He thought that Dream would say he wasn’t allowed to have it, so he wasn’t expecting anything other than a small chat with Dream discussing Tommy’s actions and how Tubbo clearly exiled the blonde teen. But I’m the end it was given to him as a Christmas present from the entire Dream Team themselves. Tubbo didn’t know why he wanted to have the compass, or why he cherished it with his life as soon as he opened his red and green gift box. It was usually only used by the four men during their famous Manhunts... But Tubbo felt so much better when he had the compass around, weather it be in his pocket or clutched in his hand. 

Soon land came into the view, Tubbo being able to see a weird dirt structure in the middle of an open field. The boy jerked forwards when his boat hit the sand, the boat almost tipping over and letting water inside. Tubbo carefully stepped out of the boat, his boots making sure no sand or dirt got inside. The brunette looked around but didn’t see anyone… So he walked up to the dirt house first, planning to check the white tent and weird wooden structure later. When he came up to the first house it wasn’t even finished, the roof letting in rain and the other elements. The house didn’t even have a door. When Tubbo looked through the chest inside there were only simple things like uncooked food and random things from mobs and trees that weren’t that useful. Tubbo closed the chest, his head almost hitting the dirt roof. Tubbo felt bad, yes he was short enough to not have to crouch or duck inside of the house… But Tommy was much taller than the younger teen, making it so he’d have to crouch down pretty far just to fit in the house. 

Tubbo then made his way towards the white tent. The small tent only had one white bed inside and it was really crowded, only being a few feet of space inside. There was an ender chest but Tubbo didn’t bother with it because he wouldn’t be able to see what’s inside. But Tubbo couldn’t help but wonder what was in there… Was it the discs? Or was it just simply empty… Tubbo was about to walk away until something caught his eye. There was one thing other than a bed and the magical chest. It was a framed picture of the Christmas tree they have set up in the Dream SMP… The one they had all agreed to not take down until later in the month. Tubbo smiled when he saw Sapnap sitting on top of the huge tree, the star being big enough to hold a lot of weight. Sapnap was constantly repeating the fact that he was an Angel… Tubbo remembered the people of L’manburg building the tree together. It was a nice sight to see. Everyone was getting along for once and there was no destruction. Just celebrating Christmas like they used to before the war. 

The brunette then trudged through the snow towards the weird wooden walls. Inside was a blue tent and a weird hut, barrels piled up on top of each other. Tubbo looked at the sign on the opening of the walls of wood. He struggled to read it at first but soon he made out the word “Logstedshire” and he smiled at the name. Wilbur and Tommy definitely made this place if it was named that… He walked down the short path towards the hut and stepped onto the patio. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door just in case someone was inside. But when he did open the door there was no one there. Inside was pretty open and the barrels inside were empty. Tubbo was hoping that he would find someone but at the same time hoping he wouldn’t find anyone… He hoped that he would see someone that would resemble Tubbo’s best friend. But he didn’t see either of the brothers, Wilbur and Tommy still out of view. 

His head perked up as he remembered his compass. The thing that was specifically made for tracking Tommy. He was quick to pull it out of his pocket and hold it out in front of him. The compass pointed outside of the hut and Tubbo tilted his head to the side. Tubbo carefully walked out of the hut and out of Logstedshire. He walked past the white tent and dirt house and towards the beach. When Tubbo looked up he saw a huge cliff in the distance looking over at the ocean. It was almost like the place where Tommy and Tubbo used to go to watch the sunset... But it was less protected and looked a lot more dangerous to be near. The brunette then looked down at the compass and when the red arrow pointed at the cliff his heart stopped… He had a double take as he thought his mind was tricking him. But it was clear where the arrow was pointing. 

“He wouldn’t…” Tubbo whispered to himself as he looked up at the cliff. His mind went to the worst things possible and when he saw the rocks and crashing waves at the bottom of the cliff his heart started to beat faster. He knew Tommy was sad and felt bad about everything- The emotions were clear on his face when Tubbo kicked him out. But he never thought- Tubbo broke out into a sprint towards the cliff, his feet carrying him as fast as he could go. “TOMMY!!”

Tubbo stopped when he got close to the edge of the cliff. He stopped to take a breath, the action seemingly harder than it usually was. That’s when he saw Wilbur sitting on the edge of the cliff, his feet swinging back and forth as he looked down at the crashing waves below. The brunette was humming a song as he just sat there, facing towards the ocean. Tubbo composed himself and walked up to the ghost. Wilbur perked up at the sound of someone approaching and turned around only to see Tubbo. Wilbur still smiled and patted the spot next to him and Tubbo carefully sat next to him, not wanting to use his last life by accidentally falling off a cliff. 

“Hi Tubbo! Welcome to our vacation spot!” Wilbur said with a smile and Tubbo smiled back. He never was one for heights, being pushed off the edge enough by Tommy to know it probably wasn’t the best idea to get near the edge. He smiled at all the funny memories of Tommy building his towers and Wilbur getting mad when Tommy pushed him off. But that was in the past... Tubbo felt safer with Wilbur; he felt somewhat at ease as he gained the courage to look down towards the edge of the cliff. “What brings you to Logstedshire, Tubbo?”

“I was wondering where Tommy was- Is he around?” Tubbo asked and Wilbur just shrugged and looked back down at the cliff. 

“Oh! I just remembered! He said he wouldn’t be long! He was just going to go get food and then said he would come back here so we can eat and have fun!” Wilbur said as he looked at Tubbo. But then Tubbo watched as Wilbur’s eyes focused on something behind him, Tubbo soon felt his heart pounding in his chest. Why did he feel so nervous? He couldn’t find an answer… Maybe it was because he kicked Tommy out? Maybe it was because the last time he talked to Tommy they were yelling and fighting with each other… Or maybe it was all of that and more...

“Oh! There he is now! Hey Tommy!!”

Tubbo was quick to turn around when he heard the brunette call out the teen’s name. But when he turned around his words got caught in his throat. He couldn’t talk- Yes he could see Tommy, his old best friend. But the boy was floating a few inches off the ground, his body being almost see through… He wasn’t even wearing his normal red and white shirt with his old tan pants that he always wore. Instead he was wearing a grey sweater that had long sleeves, the sleeves almost covered his hands completely. He also wore black jeans with his normal white shoes. His hair was fluffier than usual and he had a small smile on his face, a basket in his hand that was supposedly full of food. But what scared Tubbo the most was Tommy’s eyes. They had lost all brightness… His sky baby blue eyes had turned into a plain dark navy blue that was like a void when you looked into them. 

“T-Tommy…?” Tubbo mumbled out, his voice barely heard over the waves below them. Tommy looked over at Tubbo and tilted his head, his face scrunching in confusion. Tommy then floated a little closer to the two sitting on the cliff, only about a foot away from the two brunettes. Tubbo held his breath as the blonde looked at him and then at Wilbur, his mouth opening and shutting like he was trying to gather his words. 

“Wilbur…? Who’s this?” Tommy finally asked and Tubbo could feel his heart shatter…But Tubbo knew exactly what was going on. He had heard of Wilbur’s problem with memories when he died. The fact that Wilbur could only remember the good memories stuck with Tubbo… And now that Tommy was dead and couldn’t remember Tubbo- Tubbo knew something he never thought would come true. 

Tubbo was a bad memory to Tommy…   
It hurt him too much to remember Tubbo-   
His old best friend…

“Tommy! This is Tubbo! He’s the president of L’manburg! I know your memory has been having a bit of a problem lately- So it’s ok if you can’t really remember him,” Wilbur said and Tommy nodded, setting down the basket full of food onto the ground and sitting behind it. 

“W-well… Welcome Mr. President! What brings you to Logstedshire?” Tommy asked his hands in his lap as he sat criss cross. Tubbo almost grimaced at the name the blonde had called him. But he held it in since he knew that Tommy wasn’t himself. This wasn’t the Tommy he knew. 

“O-oh! I was just here visiting… I was also wondering if you two wanted to go to L’manburg…? Christmas just ended and we were thinking about letting people into L’manburg before the year is over,” Tubbo said, trying to find a good enough reason for him being there. Tommy then looked at Wilbur, the two ghosts seeming to be able to communicate with just a look. The blonde then looked back at Tubbo and smiled. 

“Yeah sure! We can come along! I’ve never been to L’manburg before!” Tommy said and Wilbur smiled at Tommy. “I’ve lived in Logstedshire all my life… It’s probably the best idea to get out and go see some new places!”

But Tubbo just paused- Tommy didn’t remember L’manburg? The place that the two used to live together. The teen who helped make the town and everything in it, the one who fought for its independence, and the one who was about to be president. He didn’t remember it at all. Tubbo’s mind started to wander further and further… What else did he not remember? Who did he not remember? What did he remember? Tubbo didn’t know… 

“I’ve got a house there! Maybe Tommy can stay with me when we get to L’manburg!” Wilbur said happily and Tubbo just nodded. Tommy smiled and opened the basket, pulling out some bread and other foods. He handed some to Wilbur and then looked over at Tubbo. He slowly took out food from his basket and slowly placed it in front of Tubbo. It was like Tommy still couldn’t trust the younger brunette. But Tubbo didn’t blame him… He just smiled at Tommy as a thanks and took a bite of the food. 

“Why don’t we get going after we finish eating?” Tommy asked and Wilbur agreed, Tubbo just shrugging as he took another bite from his food. It was actually really good! Tubbo remembered Tommy saying something about hanging around Niki a lot more. The girl probably taught him how to bake and cook since half of the people on the server didn’t even know how. Before Tubbo knew it his food was gone so he just sat there waiting for Tommy and Wilbur to finish. But there was one question that Tubbo had to ask. 

“Hey Tommy?” Tubbo called out and Tommy turned to the shorter brunette. “You’re a ghost right…? How did you die?” Tubbo asked and Tommy just paused a bit before looking down at the ground. Tubbo could tell he was trying his best to remember. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Tommy! Don’t strain yourself…” 

“I’m sorry but I don’t really remember… But I do remember waking up here on this cliff. Wilbur was sitting there on the edge and we kinda just met up. After that we’ve just been living here in Logstedshire! I don’t remember much from when I was alive though… Sorry about that,” Tommy said and Tubbo shook his head with a small smile to tell the blonde that it was ok. 

“Us ghosts don’t really remember what we did when we were alive. Especially if it was sad… I think both Tommy and my deaths were pretty sad. Because now thinking about it I don’t remember how I died. But I do remember the feeling of not being about to breathe… I then felt someone hug me as I died,” Wilbur said as he took the last bite of his bread, looking towards the sky as he spoke. 

“Oh how you remember feeling…? All I remember is the wind and the sound of waves. When I died it was cold. There was also a lot of pain, mostly on my head. But yeah that’s all I remember. I do remember talking to someone- But I think… I think it was death,” Tommy said with a shrug as he closed his basket and put it in his lap. “Anyways! Why don’t we start heading over to L’manburg? All I’ve got to do is grab my ender chest! Then we can head out!” 

“I- Yeah! Sure Tommy… Why don’t you grab your ender chest so we can all get into my boat and head back to L’manburg?” Tubbo asked and Tommy nodded, quickly getting up and running over to the white tent with his basket full of food. Tubbo got up with Wilbur following close behind as they walked towards the boat. When Tommy exited his tent Wilbur waved him over, the blonde ghost quickly floating over to the two. 

“Now why don’t we get going?” 

———————————————

“Here we are! This is L’manburg,” Tubbo said as they came up to the docks. Tubbo had sent Dream a short summary of what was going on. Just so Tommy wasn’t attacked as soon as he stepped foot onto land. Dream didn't say anything other than Tommy was welcome back into the SMP. Tubbo was eternally grateful to the blonde, promising to thank him in person later. Tubbo docked the boat, turning around to see Wilbur helping Tommy out of the boat. 

Tubbo watched Tommy as he looked at L’manburg from the docks. His eyes were scanning the area… Tubbo wondered if he recognized anything around him. The blonde was the one who built a lot of the buildings surrounding them. He even helped rebuild the things that weren’t his. But then Tommy’s eyes widened for a second before he grabbed Wilbur’s hand and took off in a sprint towards somewhere. Tubbo was caught off guard and started running after the two ghosts, almost tripping on his own two feet. Tubbo knew everyone was inside, so no one was there to see the three running on the path towards the middle of the Dream SMP. Tubbo was breathing heavily when he saw Tommy and Wilbur come to a stop. 

Tubbo wondered where Tommy had led them to so as soon as Tubbo was able to breathe he looked around. He had to blink multiple times so his vision would unblur... When he was finally able to see clearly he looked up. That's when Tubbo’s eyes widened. They weren’t at Tommy’s house or at one of his builds like Tubbo thought. They weren't anywhere near where Tommy used to keep his pets that were still alive. They weren’t at the doorstep of the house that everyone was in. Instead all Tubbo could see were multiple lights and colors. The snow around them glistened and reflected the color of the lights in an almost magical way. The smell of fresh pine was the only thing Tubbo could smell. Tubbo watched the blonde let go of Wilbur's hand, the boy seeming to be under a spell. Tommy stepped closer to the bright lights, the colors reflecting in his dull navy blue eyes…

“Wilbur look! I-It’s a Christmas tree… I’ve always wanted to see a Christmas tree.”


End file.
